1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device and method, program, and information system, and in particular relates to an information processing device and method, program, and information system wherein the usability of an application providing communication between devices can be improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, an application has been proposed to operate in coordination with another device and provide predetermined services such as sharing information for example, by performing communication with the other device using a predetermined communication method (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-215975).
In the case of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-215975, a digital cellular phone downloads a song list file from a notebook personal computer according to operations by a user, and displays the song list on a display unit in according with the song list file. Upon downloading and playing the music file selected by the user from the displayed song list from the notebook personal computer or music file server, the digital cellular phone outputs the music file via headphones.